


Coming Back

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [13]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’m new to all of this,” Richie said, feeling his heart begin to race. “I’m not out. I don’t even know if I want to come out. I don’t know if I want a relationship either, but I can’t get you off my mind.”
Relationships: Don Hagarty/Richie Tozier
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 3





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: hotel sex.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a Don/Richie fic for awhile and finally did it. This was supposed to be much smuttier, but it decided to go a different direction.

Richie set down the glass of whiskey in his hand when he heard a knock on the door to the hotel room. He had a do not disturb sign on the door, but knew there were only two people that would be knocking. His manager was probably passed out a few rooms down, which left the other option. The man he had texted to tell he was in town and which room he was in.

He stood up and stumbled over to the door, taking a moment to compose himself before he opened it to reveal Don on the other side. Richie reached out and grabbed Don by the front of his jacket and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. They stared at each other for a moment before Richie was shoving Don against the door and kissing him hard. 

In the days after Derry, the two of them met and after a few months, fell into bed with each other. Richie had gone on tour pretty quickly after that and their contact with each other ceased. Richie had felt guilty, but after returning to the area and having a few drinks after his show, he texted him.

Don kissed him back, his hands pushing up Richie’s tacky shirt. They broke momentarily so it could be pulled off and thrown aside. Then they were kissing again, Don giving Richie a push and they walked back towards the bed, removing their clothes as they went.

Don pushed Richie onto the bed and crawled over him. They hadn’t spoken since Richie slipped out all those months ago. Richie hadn’t even been sure that Don would come when he reached out, didn’t even expect him to crawl back into bed with him. He had expected Don not to respond or maybe even tell him to fuck off, but here he was. 

Don moved a hand down Richie’s chest slowly and Richie let out a shaky breath. He stopped him before he got too much further. Don raised an eyebrow and waited for Richie to speak.

“I’m new to all of this,” Richie said, feeling his heart begin to race. “I’m not out. I don’t even know if I want to come out. I don’t know if I want a relationship either, but I can’t get you off my mind.”

“It’s okay,” Don said. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either.” He leaned down and gave Richie a soft kiss. “But I won’t push you into anything.”

Richie wrapped his arms around Don and pulled him down flush against him. That was all he really needed to hear. He wasn’t sure what this thing was between them, but he knew that he wanted Don’s company. 

Don was gentle with him that night and if they each called out someone else’s name, neither of them commented on it. They were both hurting, but having the other around seemed to ease the pain, even if for a moment.


End file.
